Craving
by josicuervo
Summary: Season 5 episode 5 Thirst postep rewrite.


"Clark! Calm down! Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?!"

Clark gaped at Chloe dubiously, appalled by her question. "Overreacting?! Chloe, the guy is obsessed! Every time I mention Lana's name he immediately becomes interested in whatever I'm saying!" Clark paced around the room, his hands flying around in agitation. "If I told Lex the world was coming to an end he'd ignore me and go on with his day, but if I told him Lana was coming to an end, he'd drop whatever he was doing to try to save her! He has tunnel vision, he's comp-"

Clark was cut off as Chloe snickered at him, "Come on, Clark, I'd think you'd be glad to have Lex watching out for Lana's welfare. The girl certainly finds herself in a lot of precarious situations…she needs a horde of superheroes at her disposal…"

Clark glared at her, "Chloe, this is not a joking matter. Lex's obsessive concern for Lana isn't healthy. What do I have to say to get you to take this seriously?"

Chloe groaned inwardly as he paused, squinting his eyes at her in concentration as he mulled over his strategy. She knew what was coming as she watched a bulb go off in his head. She knew she could very well tell him exactly what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. Instead she remained silent and waited for him to utter what she'd already come to terms with.

"Even you, Chloe. I told Lex I needed a cure because _you_ were sick and he didn't even acknowledge a problem until I mentioned I thought _Lana_ had been infected too. How is it possible, after all you've done for him, that he'd so completely disregard your health over Lana's? Don't you find something strange about that?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "Clark, I wasn't there so I really can't properly gauge Lex's reaction to my name over Lana's and really it's completely irrelevant due to the fact that in the end he saved both of us."

Clarks eyes popped out of his head in disbelief, "How can you say that?! It was quite obvious he wasn't interested in helping until I mentioned I thought Lana was infected. As soon as he heard her name he was all - _Lana_?! - and immediately quit pretending he didn't know what I was talking about."

"_How_ exactly did he say her name? Was it yearningly, questioningly, what?" Chloe inquired.

Clark looked at her strangely, "Uh…I don't know exactly…it was kind of…breathless…"

"Breathless. Hrm. And this was after you told him I was infected?"

"Yeah. I told him I need the cure because you'd been infected and he just looked at me blankly, but then, when I told him I thought Lana was infected too, he repeated her name all breathless like…"

Chloe snickered, interrupting him. "Clark, are you sure he didn't say Lana's name in such a way because he was so concerned about _me_ he was just repeating the next thing you said?"

Clark snorted, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with concern for you. It was quite obvious he was just overly anxious about Lana's well-being and he never gave you a second thought."

Chloe glared at him, "Well fuck, Clark, good to know the idea of Lex worrying about me is that preposterous. I guess I'll just have to include some indignant hostility when I thank him for bothering to save my life whilst saving Lana's."

"Chloe, that's not -"

"Save it, Clark, I don't really give a shit anymore." Chloe said the words through gritted teeth. "You know, I think I've put off expressing my undying gratitude long enough. I'll see you later, Clark."

Clark opened his mouth to respond, quickly shutting it again as Chloe got up and stomped out. He sighed resignedly, contemplating whether he should warn Lex or not. He smiled to himself conspiringly, _Maybe the surprise of an angry Chloe would get his mind off Lana_…

Chloe arrived at the mansion to find Lex working out, his bare chest glistening with sweat as he pummeled the bag before him. His face was tight with concentrated fury, his brow furrowed with worry as he expelled his frustration through physical exertion. She paused in the doorway, watching his body move fluidly, his muscles rippling with each punch.

_Wow…the intensity…the leashed power…the -_ Chloe shook herself out of her lustful reverie, schooling her features then stalked towards him resolutely. She knew exactly when he saw her. He froze, chest heaving, eyes burning into hers as he quickly removed the gloves from his hands, moving towards her intently.

She spoke as he walked purposefully towards her, "Don't even think about it, Luthor! I'm here to give you a piece of my mind not a piece of anything else, so you might as well stay on your side of the room!" She glared at him, moving away as he continued to stalk her. "Damn it, Lex! We have some things that we need to discuss and you're not going to distract me into forgetting about your being overly concern for La-"

Lex caught her, grasping her arms in his hands, "Shut up, Chloe." He breathed against her lips before yanking her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and covering her mouth with his in a desperately searing kiss.

Chloe sighed, melting against him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, reciprocating the kiss with as much fervor and intensity as he was giving. All of her reservations, her suspicions, negativity fading into nothingness as his desire enveloped her. She clutched at him, pulling him closer as she pushed into him, doubt quickly defeated by need.

Lex groaned into her mouth, cupping her head in his hands as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers and locking gazes hotly. "God, Chloe…" he breathed raggedly, "You have to quit doing this to me. I was so afraid…almost paralyzed by my fear of losing you."

He kissed her forehead, her brow, placing soft fluttering kisses on the lids of her eyes before kissing a trail down her cheek and along her jaw to her ear. He exhaled into her ear, licking the outer rim as she shivered against him. "Chloe…" he whispered, thrusting the bulge in his pants against her encouragingly.

Chloe moaned, his hot breath in her ear, his suggestive thrusts creating a burning fire in her core. Her nipples tightened and she rubbed the tingling peaks of her breasts against the slick skin of his chest. She chuckled softly, "I don't know, Lex…you're kind of…ripe…"

"True, I suppose I should do something about remedying that before properly ravishing you." He replied as he continued to place wet kisses on her neck.

"Perhaps something in which I could lend a…_hand_…" she breathed.

Lex groaned against her neck, biting her gently then sealing his mouth over hers in another heated kiss. He stooped down, lifting her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked hurriedly across the gym, squeezing her ass in his hands and rubbing his stiffness against her core as he maneuvered them towards the shower.

He paused in the changing room, kicking his shoes off before moving them into the shower. They kissed voraciously, tongues and lips clinging desperately as he pressed her back against the shower wall.

Chloe pulled back, pushing Lex's head down towards her neck, moaning loudly as he assaulted her sensitive flesh with his tongue and teeth. She reached out, turning the shower on, gasping as he reacted to the cold water on his heated flesh by biting down painfully. She quickly adjusted the water temperature, sighing as the warm water pounded down on them.

Lex moved away from the wall, urging Chloe to stand up as he pulled her shirt over her head. He tossed the shirt to the side, quickly massaging her firm breasts, pressing them together as he nipped the stiff peaks through the wet fabric of her bra. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling and fluttering his tongue along her sensitive flesh until she was writhing before him.

Chloe cupped the back of Lex's head in her hands, keeping his mouth on her breasts as heat began to build between her legs. Chloe moaned loudly as Lex reached up and pulled the cups of her bra down, revealing her bared breasts to his hungry mouth. He kissed and nipped a path along the underside of each breast as his hands struggled to unfasten her jeans.

Chloe stepped back, pushing his hands away, relishing the way his eyes traveled hungrily over her wet form as she bent to remove her shoes. She locked eyes with him as she straightened, unfastening her jeans and pushing them down her legs slowly, the wet fabric clinging to her stubbornly. She shimmied her hips as she forced her jeans off, leaving her standing before him clad in panties made sheer by the water pulsating down on her, heaving breasts framed in the cups of her bra.

Lex watched her predatorily, his eyes heavy with lust as she ran her hands up her body, cupping the heavy weight of her breasts in her palms. She moaned throatily, keeping eye contact as she lifted one breast, dipping her head down and licking her nipple teasingly. She repeated the move on her other breast, lapping the tight peak until Lex groaned in appreciation.

"Chloe…" he groaned, moving his hand to the pulsating bulge in his pants, massaging his stiff member through the wet fabric as she lifted her head to watch him.

Chloe smiled at him lasciviously, "Take off your pants, Lex. Let me see what I do to you." She commanded softly.

Lex's eyes widened in surprise his hands immediately going to work removing his pants. He pushed the sodden fabric down his hips, his burgeoning member springing free proudly as he kicked his pants to the side. He looked at her, waiting expectantly, eyes feral with lust.

Chloe ran her hands down her body, dipping one into the front of her panties and stroking her wet heat deliciously. Her head fell back, her eyes closing as her fingers rubbed her clit softly, her legs parting slightly to allow greater movement. She grunted, biting her lip as she penetrated herself, her fingers dipping into her heat as her hips bucked instinctively.

She opened her eyes at Lex's muted shout, smiling seductively at his tense stance. "Show me, Lex…show me how you do it…" Lex frowned at her, taken aback by her unorthodox request. "I want you to touch yourself, baby…please…show me…" she reassured.

Unselfconsciously, Lex wrapped a hand around the base of his turgid shaft, his gaze focused on her hand still moving in her panties. He squeezed tightly then relaxed his fingers a little as he stroked his hand down his length then rubbed his palm on the sensitive tip. He grunted in frustration as her hand stilled and she removed it from her heat, resting it against her hip. His gaze shifted to her face, eyes questioning as he stroked himself slowly.

"Close your eyes, Lex." She said, watching him pointedly until his eyes finally drifted shut. "That's it, baby, show me what you like…"

Chloe knelt on the floor of the shower, crawling over and kneeling in front of Lex as he moved his hand over his shaft purposefully. She raised herself on her knees, bringing her eyes cock level and licking her lips hungrily as she watched him pleasuring himself. The novelty of it made her hot, the knowledge that she had this much control over him igniting her core even further.

She leaned forward, licking the head of his cock with the flat of her tongue as he stroked downward. Lex froze as he felt her tongue on his pulsing member, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for her next move. "Hold it for me…" she whispered, her hot breath on the end of his dick causing him to twitch slightly. "Look at me, Lex…tell me what you want me to do"

Lex gripped the base of his hard flesh tightly, opening his eyes and holding his breath as he felt her watching him. He inhaled sharply, the sight of her kneeling before him sending desire pulsing through him. She peered up at him innocently, licking her lips as she waited for his response.

Lex swallowed several times, "I want you - your mouth on me…"

Chloe raised a brow at him mockingly, "My mouth on you…hmm…" she leaned forward licking the flesh of his upper thigh, running her tongue along the sensitive flesh where leg met hip. "Is that what you had in mind?" she asked mischievously.

Lex ground his teeth together, "Not exactly." he grunted.

Chloe laughed against his hip, running her hand up the backs of his legs to cup his ass delicately. "Well, maybe you need to be more specific. Perhaps you should show me…" she purred.

Lex moved to take his hand from his cock, but she stopped him. "Uh, uh, Lex…you keep that one there…" she reprimanded.

Lex's jaw tightened as he grasped his cock once more, bringing his free hand up and delving his fingers in her wet hair. He directed her face towards his throbbing manhood. "I want your mouth on my cock, Chloe…" he whispered roughly.

Chloe smiled against the head of his cock, immediately licking the sensitive underside as she wrapped her lips around him. Lex groaned, his fingers tightening in her hair as she took him into the wet heat of her mouth. She bobbed her head on him, taking him into her mouth until her lips made contact with his hand then hollowing her cheeks as she pulled back.

Lex watched his cock disappear into her mouth, his hand hold his hardness steady as she worked him over furiously. She dipped her fingers into the crease of his ass, scraping he nails along his sensitive flesh as he thrust against her. He grunted with her movements, groaning loudly as she moved her free hand to cups his balls, massaging gently as he thrust against her again.

"Fuck…Chloe…" he groaned, his eyes desperate as she peered up at him, her mouth still hot and wet on his rigid shaft.

Lex shouted as his balls tightened, quickly pushing Chloe off his cock and kneeling in front of her on the shower floor. He moved her backwards, out of the showers spray, pushing her onto her back and spreading her legs for his ravenous gaze. He licked his lips as she lay beneath him, leaning forward and burying his face in her heat without preamble.

Chloe arched her back off the floor as Lex pressed his face against her pussy, his tongue attacking her clit, his fingers immediately exploring her tight passage thoroughly. She writhed beneath him, hooking her legs on his shoulders as she bucked against him, moaning uninhibitedly at his ministrations. She lifted her head from the floor, watching his smooth, glistening scalp as he devoured her, grunting as she felt her orgasm building swiftly.

Lex felt her body tightening around him, slipped a third finger into her fluttering channel as he picked up the pace of his tongue on her clit. He adjusted his body, bringing his knees up closer to her, placing his free hand on hip and gripping her flesh firmly, letting her leg slide down his arm to rest in the crook of his elbow. He thrust his fingers deeply into her core, sucking her clit and rubbing his tongue over it vigorously as he twisted and bent his fingers upwards, pressing relentlessly into her sweet spot.

Chloe screamed as she spasmed around him, her body tightening, exploding in pleasure as he worked her expertly, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She moaned as he pulled his fingers from her core and gripped her other hip, lapping her clit several times before rearing back and lining his pulsing cock up with her entrance. He entered her in one smooth stroke, burying his substance in her still quivering channel, reveling in her moan of pleasure as he took her.

Lex froze inside her, gritting his teeth as her inner muscles clung to him, the aftershocks of her orgasm still reverberating through her. He pulled back until just the head of his cock remained inside her. "Chloe, touch yourself…" he groaned.

Chloe opened her eyes, panting as she looked up at him, renewed lust pulsing through her at the wild look in his eyes. She licked her fingers, wetting them thoroughly then moved her hand down and rubbed her clit slowly, moaning as his gaze shifted to her pussy and he pushed into her again.

Lex panted as he began to thrust into her, losing his rhythm almost immediately as his already shaky control slipped even further. He thrust into her forcefully, pulling her hips up to meet his hammering flesh as she rubbed her clit frantically. He tore his gaze from her pussy, wild eyes flying to her concentrated ones, relieved at the look of impending rapture on her face.

He shouted, releasing her hips and leaning forward, placing his hands on the tiles as his arms forced her legs apart even more. He pounded into her, the muscles in his neck taut as he forced himself to wait for her. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from her as his balls tightened painfully.

Chloe stared up at him, enthralled by the depth of his need as he unraveled above her. She removed her hand from her clit, bringing her fingers to her mouth and wetting them once more before placing them back on her clit. She rubbed frantically, bucking up as best she could to meet his pistoning hips.

"Oh..Oh..." she moaned loudly as her slick passage tightened around him, her body tensing promisingly as her pleasure began to crest. "Now, Lex…come inside me…" she moaned breathlessly.

Lex roared at her words, he thrust into her, reared back then slammed back into her depths, his cock pulsing inside her as he came. He groaned as his seed spurted into her core, his eyes opening as she convulsed around him, her face twisted in concentrated pleasure. He thrust into her several more times, grunting helplessly in satisfaction as her moans gentled and she lay panting and content beneath him.

He moved his arms from underneath her legs, smiling as she rested her feet on the floor and moaned at her resentful muscles. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the floor on either side of her head as he kissed her neck, nibbling along her jaw then taking her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed into his mouth, running her tongue along his lazily as she stirred against him.

He pulled back, looking down at her affectionately. "Was there something you wanted to discuss, Miss Sullivan?" he asked facetiously.

Chloe snickered, "Well, I suppose there's not much point in asking if you were more concerned for Lana's welfare or mine…"

Lex frowned at her grumpily, "Excuse you? Please tell me you're not serious."

Chloe laughed ironically, "Well, now that you mention it I guess I never really believed you were more concerned for Lana's life, but when you have someone continuously trying to argue the point it gets rather difficult to ascertain."

Lex raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief, "Chloe…" Lex tried to interject, but she just continued on heedlessly.

"I mean honestly, when I think about it, I know there's no way you could be more concerned for Lana because I know how you feel about me, but then Clark had to keep disagreeing with my rationalizations constantly telling me how obsessive you are about Lana and then I have Lana constantly talking about how you moon over her an-"

"Chloe!" Lex burst out, finally getting her attention and effectively interrupting her rambling. "Please…stop..." he said more calmly, "You know very well how I feel about you and you also know those I have real concern for and those I feign concern for well. Right?"

Chloe smiled up at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"Good. Now would you do me a favor? He asked.

"Sure, name it." Chloe said suggestively.

Lex smirked at her. "Never, ever mentioned either Clark or Lana again while we're naked…okay?"

Chloe laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling her down on top of her.

Lex hugged her tightly for a few minutes then pulled back, getting slowly to his feet. Chloe looked up at him questioningly as he helped her up, groaning as her misused muscles protested sharply. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lex smiled at her sheepishly. "The waters getting cold…"

"So…maybe you need some cooling off…" she teased.

"Chloe…have you ever seen the effect of cold water on a man's…" he looked down pointedly, chuckling as realization dawned on Chloe's face. "That's what I thought…now let's get out of here while my pride is still intact."


End file.
